Super Smash Bros Universe
by Leiandude
Summary: Varied Genre.Sequel to Brawl.When an evil group tries to rule the world,the Smashers decide to stop it.But they have a problem.A mysterious man has a Subspace Sword. 39 new smashers.LONG.REVIEW!


**Author Notes: WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH BROS. UNIVERSE! Now I'll list you the new characters from other games.**

**Krystal (Star Fox)**

**Daisy (Super Mario)**

**Fawful (Super Mario)**

**Shiki Misaki (The World Ends with You)**

**Geno (Super Mario)**

**Starfy (The Legendary Starfy)**

**Shiida (Fire Emblem)**

**Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong)**

**Isaac (Golden Sun)**

**Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't know why I included so many Sonic characters).**

**Mega Man (Mega Man classic series. The new design)**

**Roll (Mega Man Classic series. The new design)**

**Chrono (Chrono series)**

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Bass (Mega Man classic series) (I included LOADS of Mega Man characters)**

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) (KH guys have amazing names)**

**Little Mac (Punch Out!) (I thought this would have been funny)**

**Zoroark (Pokémon)**

**Karis (Golden Sun)**

**Matthew (Golden Sun)**

**Jenna (Golden Sun)**

**Lyn (Fire Emblem)  
>Proto-Man (Mega Man classic series)<br>Zero (Mega Man Zero series)**

**Ciel (Mega Man Zero Series)**

**Dr. Wily (Mega Man)**

**Bowser Jr. (Super Mario)**

**King K. Rool (Donkey Kong)**

**Samurai Goroh (F-Zero)**

**Waluigi (Super Mario)**

**Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
>Megumi Kitanji (The World Ends with You)<strong>

**Masked Man (Earthbound)**

**Marx (Kirby)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Smash Bros, neither the characters here. All OCS belong to me. I don't own the songs.

The Smashers were having a tournament around the world. Everyone was excited to see them fighting, how they improved and how they battle against the others. They have been accompanied by newcomers, Smashers who weren't there in the Subspace Incident. Many years have passed; they discovered a lot of things about themselves. For example: If someone is brutally beaten, he cannot revive until a long period of time. Long… very long period.

The final battle was between McMario and Sonikku (Sonic's final smash is now Sonic Boom). The crowd was divided in 3 parts. One was cheering for Sonic, other was cheering for Mario and the other was cheering for the best. Mario and Sonic entered the stadium, waving hands. They shook hands and they were getting ready for the awesome battle.

"Hey Mario, good luck!" cheered Sonic.

"You-a too! I hope-a you fight like versus-a Tabuu!"

They looked at each other, smirking. This was going to be a classic fight. It was going to be so awesome.

**SONG!: Search in YouTube Super smash bros. Melee Game Music - Multi man melee 1.**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**GO!**

Mario went straight to where Sonic was and he launched a fireball. Sonic easily dodged it and he used a Homing Attack. Mario received the impact and Sonic smirked.

"You're too slow!"

Mario pushed Sonic with F.L.U.D.D and then he punched him. Sonic used Spin Charge on Mario and he was sent off. Sonic smirked and Mario too. Sonic Spin Charged again but Mario used his Super Jump Punch. Sonic was sent off. He growled. Sonic used a Homing Attack but Mario dodged it and the plumber launched a fireball.

"Dang!" said Sonic.

Sonic found a Ray Gun and he started shooting it at Mario. Mario flinched then Sonic threw the Ray Gun at him. Mario fell, but he recovered with Super Jump Punch, hurting Sonic in the way. Sonic then dashed at Mario, but he used Cape, sending the blue blur off the stage… lie. He recovered then he used Homing Attack, Spin Charge, Spring Jump and then Homing Attack again to send Mario to the floor.

"Shoot-a!"

"C'mon, Step it up!"

Mario pushed Sonic with F.L.U.D.D and he launched 3 fireballs in the way.

"Crap!"

Sonic was hit badly. Sonic smirked. He launched a fully charged Spin Charge, sending Mario really far. He recovered by mere luck. Mario punched him once, twice, thrice! Sonic used Homing Attack on Mario, then he Spin Charged again. Sonic energy was full **(Author Notes: Here Smash Balls don't exist, energy bars do. When you gain enough energy, you can launch your final smash. I made this just because I always wanted to see two Final Smashes at the same time) **so he got ready. Smirking, he opened his mouth to say something.

"So, Mario, ready to be pwned? SONIIIIC… BOOM!"

"Mamma Mia!"

Sonic turned into a ball travelling the stage at full speed, hurting Mario a lot of times. He was there, no! He was there! You couldn't see the blue blur at such speed. When the Final Smash ended, Sonic smirked.

"So, if this was the exact opposite, you would be saying 'So long-a my friend!' But since it's not…" Sonic punched Mario, but Mario punched him at the same time. Mario was sent off faster, being the winner…

SONIC!** (Author Notes: If you take it by the Tier List, Sonic is in a higher ranking that Mario)**

**END OF SONG.**

After the battle, Link, Sonic, Mario, Lucas, Ganondorf, Zelda, Ike, Ness, Red, Yoshi, Bowser, Samus, Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon saluted everyone in the stadium. Ganondorf and Bowser disappeared first, to everyone's surprise, followed by Ness, Zelda, Ike, Red, Yoshi, Samus, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon and Link. Mario and Link disappeared. Sonic was the only one there, too happy to go away.

A huge ship was coming to the stadium. Inside, there was Wolf and the Masked Man. Wolf was whistling…badly. The Masked Man couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! You suck at whistling!" said the Masked Man.

Wolf growled. He grabbed his gun. At the same time, the Masked Man pulled his electric sword. It looked like a fight could start anytime soon. Suddenly, the door burst open. A black haired woman entered the room. She had a fringe and a cool face. She looked like if she was 18. She had a white shirt, blue smart jeans and brown boots. It looked like she could enchant any smart boy out there.

"Stop fighting you two," said the young woman. The Masked Man gave a small nod. Wolf smirked, "I know you came to look how long it would take to get to Smashville's stadium."

"Is the irritating low hedgehog there?"

"Yeah, Repia. He's there."

"Good. Prepare the laser."

Wolf and the Masked Man (we'll call him mask from now on) typed a few things. They set on the target. Everyone, excluding Sonic, looked at the ship. A speaker came out. Wolf's cold voice could be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen. You're about to presence how we pwn Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic stopped running. He looked at the ship, but he didn't give it much importance.

"Meh, I'm sure they're just some angry fanboys," he said to himself.

He just watched the audience. Now Repia's cold voice was heard.

"We're firing…our lazor."

A sound of energy charging up was heard and…

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

"OW! THAT SUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Sonic was flying off to somewhere really far, if not to nowhere. Repia smirked. Now the plan was to destroy that zone where the stadium was.

"You've seen how Sonic got owned?" asked Mask, "That's how you'll end!"

A blast was about to be shot again. Energy was charged and…

BLAAAAAAAA—not.

Where the laser was shot, there was a man. A man standing with a humongous black blade. The blade had drained the laser. He charged energy and…

BLAAAAARG!

The lazor was shot to Repia's ship. The ship was sent off flying, but it didn't go as far as Sonic. Everyone cheered for the man, but he remained cold.

"I'm afraid this will be the last time you will ever cheer for someone."

Everyone stopped cheering right away. The sword man flew to the top of the sky. His blade turned purple. He charged up energy and…

BOOF…BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

As the laser fell to the stadium, it was soon covered like a ball, with some purple energy. Not some ordinary purple energy. The stadium, the zone, the center of Smashville…had disappeared to the Subspace. The man (take as a reference to Cloud Strife) had a spiky blonde hair, with a dark blue coat. He had black boots and a hood. He wore black gloves and he had a strange pattern in his cheek. He put his hood on.

"Smashville center destroyed. Revolution starts now."

He disappeared.

At a desert, Bowser and Ganondorf were struggling to get out and reach the other way.

"Why do the always give us the hard jobs?" asked Bowser, "We always fail at doing bad things."

"I don't know Bowser, so shut up and keep moving," answered Ganondorf.

As they advanced through the desert, they saw a blue blur screaming. It was obviously Sonic. Bowser and Ganondorf fought to go faster.

"This is going to be a long trip," said Bowser.

**AUTHOR NOTES: That was the first chapter. 39 new characters, with the 35 old plus the characters from the fanfic. Dang, this is a big cast. Review! Oh, suggest 20 Smashers that you want to appear in the next chapter. If you liked it, tell other people who like Smash Bros to read it.**


End file.
